


Can't Help Falling In Love

by Shippings_galore



Category: Bandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, IDK man I just had an idea, Multi, Not My Best Work..., Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: Halloween party. Costumes. Music. Twenty One Pilots. (Worst summary ever but whatever...)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know man... I had this idea and I couldn't let it go.... And this was originally written in my notes on my phone, which is why the font and writing style is so weird.

"Come onnnn!"  
"No."  
"Pleeeaaassseee?"  
"No."  
"I won't ever bother you again?"  
"Why do I have the feeling that that's not true?"  
"Rude. But yeah. You're right... Please?"  
"Stiles. For the last time. No."  
"Fine. I guess I'll just throw it at my house."  
"Fine by me."  
"And then when my father asks why I threw it at my house I'll blame it on you."  
"Your father likes me."  
"Dammit Derek! I'm throwing the Halloween party in your loft."  
"Nope."  
"Derek..."  
"Stiles... Don't you dare give me that face... Stiles... Okay FINE."  
"Yay! You're the best alpha ever!" Stiles squealed before growing serious, "you'll have to dress up, though."  
"Whatever." Derek rolled his eyes.  
"I'm serious Der. You have to dress up."  
"Whatever. I can dress up as myself."  
"Derek..."  
"My werewolf self. Can you let me read now?" Derek arched a brow.  
"Yes. I'll text the pack." Stiles grinned and pulled out his phone.  
"What are you dressing up as?" Derek asked after a while of silence.  
"It's a surprise." Stiles smirked in to his phone.  
"Should I be worried?"  
"No?"  
"That didn't sound very reassuring."  
"No. Nothing to worry about. Haha. Scott said he'd dress up as Van Helsing. Oh my god. Yesssss. Everyone should dress up-"  
"They are on their way." Derek interrupted.  
"Huh?" Stiles turned to look at the man beside him.  
"I hear their cars. They'll be here in a minute or two." Derek said.  
"Oh okay. Wait... Scott is texting while driving. Uh-uh. Nope. Not gonna happen. He's going to get some serious whopping. Derek, you hold him down. I'll get the whopping stick." Stiles exclaimed playfully.  
"We're home!" Scott exclaimed.  
"Yeah we heard." Derek grunted.  
"Ooh! Chinese!" Erica squeaked and ran to the kitchen table.  
She quickly plopped in to her usual seat and waited patiently for everyone else to sit around her. Stiles and Derek were the last ones to sit down, with the werewolf at the head of the table and the human beside him. Stiles smiled at his pack before picking up his fork and jabbing a piece of chicken. He quietly took a bite and moaned at the sweet but spicy flavor of it. The pack immediately began to eat their food.  
"Why do you do that?" Stiles asked.  
"Do what?" Erica looked at Stiles.  
"Wait until I take the first bite to actually eat." Stiles twirled his fork around.  
"To show respect." Jackson shrugged.  
"Huh?" Stiles hummed through a mouth full of those cream cheese stuffed wantons or whatever they are called.  
"You are not only part of the pack. But you are also the mom of the pack." Isaac explained.  
"Oh... I still don't get it." Stiles frowned.  
"Let it process." Lydia sighed.  
Stiles chewed on his bottom lip and stared hard at the paper plate in front of him.  
"Oh shit. Does that mean that Derek is the dad of the pack?" Stiles slammed his fork on top of the table.  
"Yes. Stiles. It makes me the dad." Derek rolled his eyes.  
"Does that mean that if we were together, we'd be the alpha mates?" Stiles wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Oh my god. Yes Stiles. We would be the alpha mates." Derek said exasperated.  
"That's so cool..." Stiles sighed dreamily.  
"Whatever. I'm already texting people and getting decorations for this costume party. Don't worry Derek, I'm paying for it. What food should we order?" Lydia asked everyone.  
"I was thinking pizza an a few snacks?" Stiles suggested.  
"Pizza will be easier and the snacks, the girls can handle it. I will take care of decor. Stiles can you handle the desserts? Good. The rest of you boys, can take care of the drinks." Lydia smiled sweetly.  
"No alcohol." Derek said.  
"You're no fun..." Erica whined.  
"He's just making sure we are safe, Erica." Stiles smiled reassuringly.  
"But we can't even get drunk." Isaac pointed out.  
"But us mortals can." Stiles arched a brow.  
"No alcohol." Derek said.  
"Fine." Erica sighed.  
"The time it starts?" Allison asked.  
"8 pm. It ends at 11." Derek answered, "no later then that."  
"Okay." Lydia nodded, "I'm going to hire a DJ."  
"Lit." Stiles whooped.  
"Stilinski. Never ever say that again." Jackson said painfully.  
"Lit." Stiles grinned.  
Jackson growled and threw an empty water bottle at the human. Stiles yelped and quickly scrambled to hide behind Derek.  
"Abuse! That's abuse! Derek, I'm being abused! Get him!" Stiles tugged on Derek's arm.  
The alpha rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh before continuing to eat his delicious spicy chicken.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
_Okay... You got this Stiles. You can do this. You practiced all week remember? Let's just hope that Derek is in his werewolf form for the party, Stiles thought as he chewed on his bottom lip. He ran his hand gently over the skirt of his black dress as his eyes roomed over his reflection._  
He was dressed as Red Riding Hood. Which contained a red strapless dress that came a little over his knees, a pair of black stockings, a black choker that had a red plastic jewel hanging off of it,  black 4 inch heels, and the cape that came down a little past his knees.  
"Stiles. Come on lets go!" Lydia called from downstairs.  
"Coming!" Stiles yelled back before sighing one last time.  
He grabbed his little picnic basket off his table before carefully speed walking out of his room and down the stairs.  
"Wow. Stiles. Oh my god." Lydia gasped.  
"Does it look bad? I can change. I have a Storm Trooper outfit ready for back up." Stiles said and turns to go back up the stairs.  
"No. Stiles you look fantastic!" Lydia smiled sweetly.  
"Great. Do you think Derek is in his beta form?" Stiles wrung his fingers together.  
"From what Jackson tells me, he is in his beta form." Lydia looked at he phone before sliding it in to one of her gun holsters.  
She was dressed as Black Widow. Her hair was curled very tightly and she had painted her lips blood red. In one of her holsters she had an actual gun. While in the other was her phone and make up holder.  
"Alright cool. Is Allison in the car? Did you guys already get the cookies and cupcakes in to your car?" Stiles asked.  
"Yes. Now come on. Your costume will have everyone else drooling to have you in their bed." Lydia tugged him out of his house.  
They quickly got in the car and stiles smiled at Allison, who was dressed as Rey from Star Wars: The Force Awakens.  
"Stiles, you look great." Allison smiled sweetly.  
"Thanks. You make an awesome Rey." Stiles grinned.  
"Alright guys. Let's do this." Lydia smiled and drove out of the Stilinski drive way.  
They took a quick shortcut to Derek's loft, speeding down the road. Once they got there, they were glad to see that there was only a few teens arriving to the party. The girls and guy quickly grabbed the food and speed walked up to Derek's loft.  
"Stiles?"  
Stiles placed his fairly large container of chocolate chip cookies on the buffet table before turning around to face his best friend.  
"Yep. What do you think? Do I make it work or what?" Stiles grinned.  
"You actually make it work." Scott nodded.  
"What are you?" Stiles looked at Scott's costume.  
"I'm Kylo Ren." Scott said proudly.  
"I thought you were Darth Vader at first. Where's your helmet?" Stiles tilted his head to the side.  
"It's in Derek's room. It got really hot." Scott shrugged and made to grab the cookies but Stiles smacked his hands away.  
"Nope. First food then dessert." Stiles scowled.  
"Okay okay." Scott laughed.  
"Go. Go check on the guests. Where is Derek?" Stiles asked.  
"Right here."  
Stiles yelped and spun around. Hi Amber eyes widened at the sight of red alpha eyes boring in to his own.  
"Derek! Your eyes!" Stiles hissed and looked around.  
"It's part of my costume." Derek said before his eyes dimmed.  
"Oh yeah... You are your werewolf self..." Stiles said and unashamedly raked his eyes over the werewolf's body.  
"And you're Red Riding Hood." Derek licked his lips as he too checked Stiles out.  
"Yep." Stiles smiled shyly and picked at his red cape.  
"You guys are idiots." Erica sighed and crossed her arms on top of her chest.  
She was dressed as a flapper. Her dress was black and her hair was curled and pinned to look short. She had black feathers in her hair and a tiny sparkly head band aroun her head. Erica stretched her lips blood red lips in to a grin before twirling around, her black stilettos twinkling a little from the light.  
"I look awesome don't I?" She asked.  
"You look awesome." Stiles nodded and smiled as Boyd walked up in his 1920s gangster costume.  
"Is that a fake machine gun?" Stiles asked.  
"Yeah. It makes a sound." Boyd pulled the trigger and the air was filled with fast pace gunshots.  
"Aww." Erica cooed and kissed her boyfriend on his cheek.  
"You actually look great in that pinstripe suit." Derek said.  
"Thanks boss man. Now who do you need me to teach a lesson to?" Boyd grinned.  
Derek rolled his eyes but smiled softly.  
"Can I have a say in this?" Stiles asked and tuned to look at Derek.  
"Go ahead." Derek shrugged and stared at Stiles with hungry eyes.  
"Go and teach a lesson to Peter." Stiles grinned.  
"Oh please Little Red. They have nothing against me."  
Stiles groaned and rolled his eyes before glaring at Peter, who was dressed in a familiar looking costume.  
"Are you... Are you supposed to be Nick Fury?" Stiles gasped and took a step back.  
"Well I am assigned the job as guard dog so might as well be a well known guard do." Peter sneered, "plus I can keep a really good eye on you, Little Red."  
Stiles shuddered and eyed the older cautiously.  
Derek growled lowly and flashed his eyes. Peter sighed and walked away, his cape fluttering behind him.  
"Okay. So tell me how do I look?" Isaac walked towards them in his tight spandex.  
"Woah. You'd make an awesome Spider Man, Isaac. You look great." Stiles smiled.  
"Dude." Isaac's eyes widened.  
"What?" Stiles furrowed his eyebrows.  
"I'm going to say this because I care about you... You will probably be jumped because you look... You look awesome." Isaac flushed in embarrassment.  
"Aw. Thanks." Stiles poked Isaac's nose fondly.  
"The crowd is coming. I repeat. The crowd is coming. Mr DJ, start the music and lights!" Lydia ordered around.  
"Isaac, don't touch those cookies. Good first, dessert later." Stiles scowled and pushed the blonde away from buffet table.  
Sure enough, not even an hour later the loft was filled with dressed up teenagers. Many of them in awe and suspicious over the fact that it wasn't Lydia's place the party was at.  
"Are Lydia and the owner of this place dating?" A girl with wild red hair, who was dressed as Princess Merida from Brave, asked.  
"Nope. They are not. Lydia and Jackson are together. And just so you know, the owner of this place is named Derek." Stiles snapped.  
The red head's eyes widened as she took in Stiles's costume before she sputtered out a shy sorry and sped walked away.  
Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes. Maybe he should've been a bit less jealous over the idea of Derek dating Lydia. And no it was not because he loved her. It was because he loved Derek. But there was no chance of Derek liking him back. A skinny hyperactive spaz and a handsome dark muscular werewolf? Haha. Nope. Never ever going to happen.  
"Stiles!"  
The teen jumped in fright before turning to glare at Jackson, who was dressed as the Winter Soldier.  
"What?" Stiles hissed.  
"You were taking out loud." Jackson said.  
"What! Oh god..." Stiles gasped in horror.  
"Don't worry. You were muttering most of it so he didn't hear." Jackson patted the human on the shoulder.  
"I just need to relax. I'm like expecting a bad guy to pop up and unleash chaos." Stiles sighed and rubbed his temples.  
"Go dance. You seem to like that when we go to the Jungle." Jackson pushed Stiles towards the center of the loft.  
"You're right." Stiles nodded.  
"I'm going to get Lydia. I'll be right back." Jackson said before walking away.  
Just as Stiles reached a spot that wasn't completely crowded, one of his favorite remixed songs came on.  
"Oh my god. Yaasssss!!" Stiles cheered.  
He grinned as the dance floor became even more crowded before beginning to dance. He moved to the techno music like he had been dancing his whole life. He lifted his arms over his head and tilted his head back as hips slid side to side, and his feet propelled him softly up and down.  
Like me, this is what you came for. Lightning, strikes every time he moves.  
And everybody watching him, but he's looking at you-u-u.  
All of a sudden he felt hands on his hips. He tensed for a moment as the person leaned in.  
"You look fantastic in this outfit. Way better then I would." A sweet voice purred in his ear.  
Stiles turned around and faced a pretty dirty blonde with grey eyes and pale skin. She had a slight predatory grin on her face, and her breath smelled of alcohol. He quickly pushed her hands away and walked further in to the crowd. Then he kept dancing again.  
The song only had less then a minute left when he locked eyes with glowing red ones. Stiles felt a rush of confidence and he grinned at his alpha. Derek let out a quiet groan before walking closer to Stiles, like a wolf stalking a deer. The human grinned bigger and held his hand out for the werewolf to take. Without hesitation, Derek took the hand and was pulled closer to the smaller man.  
Derek immediately pulled the younger closer so that Stiles's back was against the werewolf's front. Another song with a fast pace came on, another of Stiles's favorites. They both danced against each other. At first it was just a soft hesitated grind against each other, but as the new song filled the air, their bodies pressed in harder and their grinding became desperate.  
The two young men softly jumped up and down to the fast beat as their bodies slid against one another. Stiles sighed and closed his eyes before leaning his head back on Derek's shoulder, exposing his neck to the werewolf. The older growled lowly before he pressed his nose and mouth against the sensitive flesh, as he also placed his hands on Stiles's hips. Stiles groaned and reached behind him to press Derek closer to his body, which was already quite impossible.  
Derek growled again and flipped Stiles around before continuing with the dancing. Stiles ran his long fingers through the older's hair, while letting out small groans as the two ground their hips together. Derek wrapped his hands around Stiles's waist and looked at his straight in the eyes.  
"Derek..." Stiles whispered before licking his lips.  
The werewolf followed the teens tongue and gulped. Stiles blushed and looked straight at Derek's shoulder. The older let out a low and threatening growl, making the teen snap his eyes up to see red glowing orbs and furrowed eyebrows.  
"Der?" Stiles frowned and tried to look at where Derek was looking but the latter didn't let him.  
The song changed again. A faster beat. A louder bass. A better excuse to press up against each other.  
A DJ mix of different songs written by twenty one pilots. Stiles smiled, it was his favorite band. He began to dance a bit more enthusiastically. Derek grunted and danced along, his grip tightening on Stiles's hips. The teen moaned and gripped the older's hair in to tight fists. The latter groaned and thruster his hips.  
"Oh god." Stiles whispered and looked at Derek's lips.  
The werewolf sighed before smashing his lips against Stiles's. Stiles squeaked before kissing back just as much passion and heat as he could. He tried to put all his emotions in to the kiss. All his love, adoration, frustration, lust, anger, sadness, and fear in to the kiss. Derek did the same, and after the kiss kept going, he picked up the teen. On instinct, Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist and ran his hands through his black soft hair.  
People around them began to groan as they watched the two make out. Derek pulled back and wrinkled his nose.  
"What?" Stiles panted out.  
"It smells like arousal." Derek gritted out.  
"Um dude?" Stiles arched a brow and gestured to their position, "it's me."  
"No. You smell fantastic. You smell like sweet lavender and vanilla but your arousal smells like spice and sugar. The arousal that's making me want to throw up is coming from the people around us." Derek explained.  
Stiles was blushing, he knew he was.  
"Let's get out of here." Stiles smiled slyly.  
Derek smiled and set him down before taking the teen's hand and pulled him out of the dance floor. They walked to the kitchen of the loft and rummaged around.  
"I'm glad you decided to build a wall to separate the kitchen from the entertainment place." Stiles said.  
"I like some privacy." Derek smiled softly.  
"Derek... I hope you know that I really really like you. I have for quite sometime. And that this isn't a one time thing." Stiles whispered as he poured some Takis in to a bowl.  
Derek smiled softly before kissing Stiles on the cheek, "I really really like you. I want to be with you. I want to date you. This will never be a one time thing."  
Stiles smiled shyly and watched as Derek grabbed a few cans of ginger ale from the fridge and a box of pizza from the stuffed oven.  
"Wait!" Stiles exclaimed and grabbed a bowl before running out of the kitchen.  
A few seconds later, he came back in with a bowl full of candy.  
"Done." Stiles smiled before turning serious, "can I borrow some clothes? I don't know how girls can wear this without getting itchy. Or chafing."  
Derek snorted before leaning down and nuzzling Stiles's cheek, "Sure Little Red."  
Stiles shivered and felt his body tingle at the nickname.  
"Thanks Big Wolf..." Stiles smiled softly.  
Derek flashed his eyes again before pulling Stiles in to a heated kiss.  
"Well this is entertaining." Someone interrupted them.  
Derek growled and swirled around, his claws sheathed and ready to fight the person. Instead of locking eye with an enemy, he locked eyes with Lydia.  
"Dude..." Stiles gaped before waving his hands around him.  
"Sorry to disrupt but they are having a small dance off. We want you both to come in and show them how it's done." Lydia smirked.  
"Are you insane? We can't dance!" Stiles exclaimed.  
"It's ballroom dancing you dumb butt." Lydia rolled her eyes.  
"Oh. Haha. That's worse. You and Jackson can go for us. I bet you two lovebirds took ballroom dancing classes or something." Stiles shrugged.  
"We did. But we aren't competing. So come on. Go dance and show these teens that love can come true." Lydia smiled fondly and ushered them out of the kitchen.  
"What song is it?" Derek gritted out.  
"Can't help falling in love-"  
"Boo!" Stiles exclaimed.  
"It's the Twenty One Pilots cover."  
"Well in that case, yeah boi!" Stiles pumped his fists before pulling Derek our of the kitchen, "come on, Der. Dance now, fun time later."  
Derek huffed but reluctantly followed out to the middle of the dance floor.  
As soon as couples around them settled, the song started. The soft notes from the ukulele filled the air and Stiles sighed happily as they slowly rocked side to side in rhythm to the beautiful song. As Tyler Joseph's voice began to sing along, Stiles felt a tug at his heart strings. He pressed himself closer to Derek and laid his head on the werewolf's shoulder. Their dance began to form in to something more. Instead of soft hesitant rocking side to side, it began to become more confident. They began to take steps side to side and back and forth, with little spins from Stiles. As the song got closer to the end, their dance became more confident. They slid around the slow dancing couples, in a sort of waltz. Finally, before the last few seconds of the song, Derek smiled and dipped Stiles. Just as the stronger pulled Stiles back up, the younger smiled.  
"And I can't help falling in love with you..." Stiles sang softly.  
Derek smiled softly and kissed the human gently.  
"Awww." Erica cooed and wiped fake tears from her eyes, "they grow up so fast, Boyd. We did a good job."  
Derek snorted and pressed a kiss on top of Stiles's head before speaking, "anyway. You guys have fun. We are going up to my room. Scott, you're in charge."  
Scott, who actually did tear up, nodded.  
"Stay safe. Use protection." Isaac smirked.  
"Shut up." Stiles rolled his eyes fondly.  
The two quickly made it upstairs, after getting the food they had prepared, and curled on top of Derek's bed, after Stiles changed in to some sweats and a hoodie. The werewolf turned on the tv and pulled up Netflix.  
"You choose." Derek smiled.  
"Now this is what I call fun for a first date." Stiles chuckled and set up to watch Tangled.  
After about an hour and a half, the movie finished along with the food. Together they listened as the party began to die down a bit so they settled under the covers. As they began to drift off to sleep, Stiles smiled softly before whispering,  "Derek, you are my Eugene."  
"And you are my Repunzel." Derek whispered back.  
  
~~~~~~~~

**3 years later:**

  
"-and Stiles. I want you to know that you will always be my Little Red. My beautiful and brave Repunzel. And you will forever be my one and only. My one true love. My anchor. I love you and I can't wait to start this new chapter in my life with you." Derek smiled warmly before clearing his throat and blinking away tears.  
Stiles sniffed and wiped away the warm and stubborn tears that had pushed through his eyes. He stood up and kissed his new husband sweetly before pulling away.  
"I love you too." Stiles whispered back.  
The room erupted with cheer and applause for the newly wed couple and their speeches. John Stilinski wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled the brightest at the sight of his son and new son in law.    
"John..." Derek smiled and handed the microphone to the Sheriff.  
John smile and took the mic before standing up.  
"I really don't have many words to say. But I do know this, Stiles I am so proud of who you have become. I am proud of the friends you made through your years. I'm so proud and so happy that you have found someone who loves you and cares for you and protects and at least tries to keep you out of trouble. You know, when you first met Derek at the police station at the age of 11, I knew there was something there. The way you tried to comfort him and how relaxed Derek felt with you, I knew there was something there. Son, I am so proud of you. And I'm also proud of you too, Derek. I love you both." John smiled fondly.  
The crowd cheered and applauded. But John raised his hand up to silent them. As soon a the crowd quieted, the sheriff reached in his pocket and pulled out an envelope.  
"My wife wrote a letter right before she died. She made me promise to never open it until you were married. She said it was her speech." John chuckled at the memory as he opened the envelope.  
"'Stiles. My little Padawan, I hope you are living the life you deserve. I'm sorry I'm not there with you physically, but I hope you know that I am there spiritually. Kind of like the Force. I want you to know I am so proud of you. I am so proud that you have found the One. I am so happy that you have found someone that will understand you, but also keep you from jumping off trees.'"  
"I did that once!" Stiles exclaimed tearfully.  
Derek arched a brow.  
"Or twice... A month..." Stiles chuckled.  
"'I am so proud that even when the going went tough with my illness, you stayed strong for me and your father. You are something special, Padawan. Lastly, I want you to make good choices in life and friends. I love you. And I want you to know I miss you so so much, my little Spark. P.S. If you get married or at least date on of those nice Hales, your father owes you ten bucks.'" John finished reading.  
Stiles tilted his head back and laughed.  
"She's always been right." John chuckled as the crowd cheered again, "your turn Peter."  
Peter smiled and took the mic before standing up.  
"I know I'm not the best candidate for making speeches that require a lot of emotion, but for my nephew, I'd do anything. Derek, your parents would be so happy. From wherever they are at, I hope you know they are watching. Haha, I bet your mother and Stiles mother are celebrating because they were right all along. Your mother always thought the Stilinski family were the most interesting and amazing family in Beacon Hills. And Laura is probably skipping around bugging everyone about how she knew you'd get your head out of your butt and actually show emotion. I wish they were here now, mostly because they would be telling everyone embarrassing stories about you when you were just a baby. I'm getting off topic. I just want to say that they are very proud of you and that they love you. Thank you." Peter smiled and sat down.  
"This is the cutest ceremony I've ever seen. And before you ask, no these aren't tears, I'm just sweating through my eyes. Anyway folks, it's time for the the first dance." A small skinny man said from the stage.  
"Still can't believe you got my favorite band to come and play." Stiles whispered at Lydia.  
"It wasn't that hard. And once they heard you two's little back story and how emotionally constipated you both were, they took it." Lydia smiled.  
"Josh, come on." Tyler freaking Joseph smiled at his lover.  
Josh chuckled and walked up to the stage with a ukulele.  
Derek smiled and led Stiles to the dance floor they had in front of the stage before settling his hands on Stiles's hips. The latter wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders. Just as Josh began to strum the ukulele (take a moment to dwell on the fact that Tyler taught Josh how to play the ukulele) the newlyweds began to dance to the song with love struck smiles and love filled eyes.

This time, everyone in the room began to cry at the sight of the two men dancing to the music filled with some much love and adoration.


End file.
